Umbrellas, Buses & Blushes
by themyscira
Summary: Modern AU: Rapunzel and Jack wait for the bus in the pouring rain.


It was pouring outside. Lighting was in the sky and thunder beat in cadences that reminded him of lullabies. Jack tapped his foot and shoved his hands into his pockets. His hood was thin and his hair was wet, very wet.

He should've known better, all he had to do was look at the sky with its gray clouds…he should've known then that it was going to rain, but Jack Frost was not a planner. No, Jack Frost forgot his keys at home and locked himself out, Jack Frost took a cab to work because he never fixed his flat tire, Jack Frost stood in the pouring rain and waited for the bus.

He should've called for another cab but he was out of cash and his credit cards were on his kitchen table, he'd forgotten to put them back in his wallet...again. What he did have was his bus pass, a mint, and a very wet jacket that barely kept him warm.

"I really should get my life in order," Jack laughed, "But that would require effort."

It was only after he spoke that he noticed her, she couldn't have been at the bus stop for more than a few seconds what with her pink umbrella being difficult to miss. This girl, Jack thought, had it together. She wore not only a knitted hat on her head but a raincoat and rain-boots. When she looked up, he saw her face and smiled, he'd met her before.

This was Rapunzel, the girl who was always at the bus stop when he passed by in his car, or on days where he had money, a cab. He'd seen her at the children's center, usually covered in paint or dancing with children, sometimes both. She was a teacher, and he was a volunteer. Sometimes, on sunny days, he'd see her in the park on his morning run. The sun always hit her perfectly, as though it followed her.

"Hey," He said softly.

She smiled at him and waved, "You're all wet!"

"Good thing I'm not a wicked witch." Jack smirked and Rapunzel shook her head in a way that said "oh Jack." He liked that, although he didn't know why.

"Here," She gestured to her umbrella, "Come over here so you don't catch a cold!"

Jack laughed, Rapunzel was several inches shorter than he was. He'd have to crouch underneath. The very idea of it made him laugh so much that rather then point this out, he quietly walked over, hunched his shoulder and bent his knees.

"Very funny," She smiled at him and stood on her toes, "There, you go." Rapunzel had thought she was being clever. It would have been smart to hand him the umbrella, but no, she wanted to have her moment. The problem was, she hadn't accounted for the slippery sidewalk, so slippery that within seconds she'd stated to fall. Jack didn't think when he saw her tip back; he only reached out to her and took her free hand.

The umbrella fell out of her fingers and onto the ground; a gust of wind blew it up momentarily while Jack pulled Rapunzel close, closer to him, perhaps a bit too close.

"Ah, I should have thought that through." She said, her cheeks were red and her hand was warm. Rain fell from Jack's face, his hood had fallen back and his ears were bright red. Somehow, their eyes met.

It was odd, they both thought, to see someone so often, to smile in their presence as much as they did, and never before having looked so intently at one another. His eyes were blue, she hadn't thought they were so blue and so very mischievous but…with a softness hidden in the corners; it made her heart ache. Why was that?

And her eyes were green; within them, Jack thought, was a dance, a rhythm set to the beat of the sun, it made his heart race, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

There they stood, awkwardly in the rain, in what was a state of confusion and awe.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice said, "Are you two planning on getting on the bus?"

The bus had arrived, the doors had been opened, and here they stood, hand in hand with a pink umbrella at their feet, not having noticed at all.

"Yeah." Jack said. He let go of her and handed her the umbrella, gestured for her to step first, and followed after she smiled so shyly he thought he'd faint.

She took a seat at the back of a near full bus while Jack stood, hand on a pole, eyes away from her but still somehow on her. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, this strange, terrifying but fantastic feeling. He did know, however, that it made him happy.

"Thanks," He said, not a trace of cheekiness in his voice, "For the umbrella."

She laughed, "The one I dropped?"

"That's the one."

She shook her head again; "Thank you for grabbing me, for not letting me fall."

"Happy to catch you, always." He squinted, it was such an odd way to respond but it was too late to take it back.

She looked down, despite the rain, it had turned out to be a great day.

When he saw her smile again, he thought the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I really should stop writing new tics when I haven't finished the old ones. <strong>


End file.
